Ptarmigan (STOWAWAY)
Ptarmigan is the leader of the Stowaways, and an IceWing. WIP. Appearance Ptarmigan is rather sleek and light, unusual for a low-born IceWing. He has long, thick legs and a chunky tail, but his neck curves rather beautifully if one looks closely. He has small, delicate wings that he folds forward many times to create the illusion of a small and esteemed dragon. His back is mainly a pale greyish cool brown tone that is slightly dappled like a turtle shell, and then "dissolves" on his legs (ie, the dark scales start getting patcheir and patchier). The rest of him, including his chin and throat, is white. He has black eyes and red "eyebrows." His legs have a sort of soft downy texture with little feathers. Overall, one wouldn't necessarily call him handsome, but his odd looks certainly do get attention. Personality Ptarmigan is cunning, collected, calm seeming. He walks around on tiptoe, is always looking behind him, and seems to say just the right thing. He’ll change plans in a heartbeat or suddenly consider you in his side— to him, anything and anybody goes. He’s forever living in the moment, and will make spontaneous decisions as long as they keep him alive. Even so, these decisions always work in his favor- or at least they appear too. Ptar is a manipulator. If he wants a dragon to idolize him for being a sneaky, clever, charmer (which is what Ptar thinks of himself) he’ll say the right thing to do that. If he wants to be cryptic, vague, he will. And when he’s truly devoted to something he cares about, he can make it as obvious or as subtle as he wants. He tends to have higher expectations that realistic for both himself and others-- this can make him a pain to work with but also an excellent motivator. He has given up on expecting the world to be easy at this point, but instead tries to spin this as a chance for him to just "work harder." He wants other dragons to relate to him, to feel the pain he went through, because in a way he sees himself as a representation of his entire community. The one lone survivor. Despite this, he also appears hopeless. To him, both nothing and everything matters- the world is a vague, abstract construct built around him. There are times when he can‘t imagine anything having long term meaning, and there are times when he puts in everything he’s got. With his allies, Ptar has little patience in the face of resistance. He firmly believes that the Stowaways are all in the same boat together, that they are all exactly alike- alike him. He rarely interacts with his “people,” shying to the side and running things from behind the scenes. In fact, he’s hardly gotten to know the individual Stowaways. Despite knowing the ins and outs of every palace dweller, he sees no point in focusing on the dragons he knows will support him, and thus at gatherings and meals, only sits lost in thought, never striking up a conversation. The one exception is Effervescent- the SeaWing is the only one of the Stowaways Ptar treats like an equal and talks to frequently. However, he’s still never afraid to manipulate Effer to be on his side and agree with him, seeing as the SeaWing is social and can convince the Stowaways to agree with Ptar. Trivia * A ptarmigan is a type of arctic bird. Ptarmigan looks like a ptarmigan (kind of) except for the obvious dragon vs. bird difference. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Other)